Algo contigo
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Mi primer song fic, de la canción Algo Contigo. Cuando el título de amigos ya nos queda chico, cuando queremos "Algo más", ¿valdrá la pena arriesgarse?. Pasen y lean. Dejen sus comentarios


**N/A:** Mi primer song fic.

La canción es Algo contigo de Vicentico. Búsquenla y escuchenla.

Disfruten la lectura!!

**Algo contigo**

Nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo, llevamos tantos años de amistad, pero sólo es eso, amistad, un título que me hace sentir orgulloso, pero no me hace feliz. Desde que te conozco, hemos puesto límites a nuestra relación, límites que yo quisiera romper, pero por miedo a perderte no lo hago; para todos somos como hermanos y mejor eso a perderte.

Con nosotros siempre estuvo Ron, a él nunca le importaron los límites de la amistad y al parecer a ti tampoco; el año que derrotamos a Voldemort ustedes comenzaron una relación y yo debí callar, porque así te veía feliz, eso es lo que más me ha dolido de ser tu amigo.

_Hace falta que te diga  
que me muero por tener algo contigo  
Es que no te has dado cuenta  
de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo_

Traté de olvidarte y dejar que hicieras tu vida junto a Ron, que también es mi amigo, pero él no me importa tanto como tu, es a ti a quien amo y es a ti a quien quiero ver siempre feliz.

Para olvidarte retomé mi relación con Ginny, pero me di cuenta que si tu no estás conmigo, yo no podré estar con nadie, no hay ninguna mujer que me provoque todo lo que tu causas en mí, cada vez que te tengo cerca mi corazón quiere salir de mi cuerpo y unirse al tuyo, pero el miedo a que tu lo rechaces lo mantiene dentro de mi pecho, cada vez que te tengo cerca no puedo dejar de mirar tus labios, esos labios que me llaman silenciosamente a unirlos a los míos, pero debo ser fuerte y controlarme, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte.

Cuando eras la novia de Ron, me dolía tanto verte con él, ver que te besaba y abrazaba; mis solitarias noches eran un tormento sólo por imaginarte en sus brazos. No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando llegaste a mi lado y me dijiste que Ron te había dejado por Luna, sé que no debía alegrarme, pero al menos ya no te vería con otro. Pero eso fue sólo una tonta ilusión, porque cuando te repusiste de lo de Ron, vinieron otros.

Los que siguieron a Ron también te dejaron y siento un poco de culpa por eso, pero sólo un poco, porque fui yo quien los sacó de tu vida, ellos no te merecen, jamás serán lo suficientemente buenos para ti, sé que suena egoísta, pero quiero que por fin te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, que veas mi dolor por ser sólo tu amigo, cuando yo quisiera ser algo más, sólo quiero Algo Contigo y te aseguro que serás muy feliz. _  
_

_Que no puedo acercarme a tu boca  
sin deseártela de una manera loca  
Necesito controlar tu vida  
ver quien te besa, quien te abriga._

Hace falta que te diga  
que me muero por tener algo contigo  
Es que no te has dado cuenta  
de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo

Cuando estoy en el trabajo, siempre encuentro la forma de salir e ir a tu oficina para ver como estás; para tu cumpleaños te regalé un anillo, me alegra mucho que te gustara, pero lo que tu no sabes, es que es un anillo mágico, con ese anillo te tengo vigilada, yo tengo el anillo gemelo, con el sé todo lo que sientes y si me concentro puedo saber donde y con quién estás. Sé que si me descubres, me odiarás, pero el saber que te ocurre a cada momento me da excusas para visitarte.

Nos conocemos hace 12 años, tú estás sola y yo también, sé que si no te digo lo que de verdad siento habré perdido una gran oportunidad. Debo decirte que te amo y lo haré, me arriesgaré, dejaré todos mis miedos de lado y te diré lo que llevo guardado por tanto tiempo. Ya no me importa si me rechazas, ya no me puedo callar y debo decirte la verdad, porque tú eres mi razón de vivir, si no te tengo cerca siento que me falta el aire y sin aire, siento que muero.

Hoy cenaremos juntos en tu casa y que mejor momento y lugar para decirte todo lo que siento, por el anillo que te regalé, sé que tu también me quieres, sólo necesito que te des cuenta que eso que sientes y que te da miedo aceptar, es amor y es correspondido.

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando  
día y noche tu llegar adivinando  
Ya no se con que inocente excusa  
pasar por tu casa  
_

_Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos  
y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
algo contigo._

Hace falta que te diga  
que me muero por tener algo contigo  
Es que no te has dado cuenta  
de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca  
sin deseártela de una manera loca  
Necesito niña controlar tu vida  
saber quien te besa, y quien te abriga  
_

_Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos  
y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
algo contigo._

* * *

Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, estoy tan nervioso, pero ya he decido decirte todo lo que siento, si me dices que no me dolerá, pero sé que nunca me romperás el corazón, porque sé que tu también me quieres mucho, quizás no me amas, pero no perderé las esperanzas. Acabo de tocar el timbre y el anillo me hace sentir que estás nerviosa, estás sonriendo, eso me indica que te alegra que ya esté aquí, te escucho correr hasta la puerta y la abres. Estás hermosa, como siempre, aunque para mí siempre estás hermosa, no importa lo que lleves puesto, para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me sonríes y siento que mis piernas no me responderán a la orden de avanzar para poder entrar, por eso mejor dejo que mis brazos actúen, ellos prefieren abrazarte y los dejo, te abrazo como no he abrazado a nadie más, con amor, con mucho amor y ahora sí puedo avanzar, porque tu eres mi apoyo y junto a ti no tengo miedo a caer.

_(Algo contigo) (algo contigo)  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
(algo contigo) algo contigo (algo contigo)  
triste el destino que me espera  
sin poderte conocer  
(algo contigo) algo contigo (algo contigo)  
ya no hay excusas ya no hay nada  
que tenga que perder  
(algo contigo)  
como un esclavo_

La comida está exquisita, todo lo que tu haces siempre queda bien, no, bien no, excelente, perfecto, aunque no más perfecto que tú.

Ya, llegó el momento, es la hora de decirte lo que siento, ya no tengo excusas para aplazar más este momento, tampoco tengo miedo a perder nada, porque todo lo que tengo siempre ha sido tuyo, sobre todo mi corazón y ahora te lo entregaré.

- Hermione- "tu nombre es lo más dulce que sale de mi boca"- hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo.

- Dime Harry- me dices con tu voz angelical y me dedicas una sonrisa mientras me tomas la mano para darme apoyo.

- Hermione, te conozco hace 12 años, hace 12 años comenzamos una amistad, en ella me enseñaste muchas cosas y te agradezco cada uno de esos años y cada una de esas cosas que me enseñaste… pero hay algo, algo que me enseñaste, algo que sólo puedo compartir contigo… Hermione, tú… tú me enseñaste a amar y eso lo que quiero compartir contigo. Llevo años guardando esto dentro de mí, porque nuestra amistad tenía límites y tenía miedo a perderte si algún día te decía mis verdaderos sentimientos; me dolía tanto verte con alguien que no fuera yo, traté de olvidarte en brazos de alguien más, pero siempre estabas ahí y me di cuenta que sólo a ti te puedo amar. Te has convertido en el aire que necesito para vivir, cada día que pasa necesito saber de ti, necesito verte, cuando no te tengo cerca, siento que me muero… tenía miedo de perderte, pero dicen que lo más importante para un hombre es su libertad y la mía la perdí hace mucho, la perdí el día que me enamoré de ti, por eso, hoy te pido ser tu esclavo, hace mucho que eres dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida y si me he atrevido a decirte todo esto, es porque si esperaba un poco más moriría y no puedo morir sin tener "algo contigo"… Te Amo

Ya todo está dicho y te beso, te beso con todo el amor que he guardado todo este tiempo y… puedo sentir a través de los anillos que tu sientes lo mismo, estás correspondiendo a mis besos, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. No, no te separes de mí; me estás mirando, me miras con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, me vas a hablar, si me dices que no sientes lo mismo por mí, no importa, ahora puedo morir tranquilo, porque sé lo que se siente al besarte y ser correspondido.

_(algo contigo)  
esclavo para siempre  
no me importaría ser  
(algo contigo)  
eternamente esclavo  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
(algo contigo) algo contigo (algo contigo)  
triste el destino que me espera  
sin poderte conocer  
(algo contigo)._

- También te amo.

No puedo creer lo que me dices, pareces notar mi inseguridad por que me tomas las manos… un momento… no tienes tu anillo, lo busco y lo encuentro sobre la mesa, seguramente te lo quitaste para comer, nunca te ha gustado comer con joyas en las manos… entonces… todo lo que sentí en ese beso no fue por el anillo, también me amas.

- ¡Hermione, me haces tan feliz!

* * *

Y después de ese momento, no nos hemos vuelto a separar, pero ya no somos sólo los mejores amigos, ahora para nadie somos como hermanos, ahora para todos tú eres la Sra. Potter y para mí, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la única que de verdad me ha hecho feliz y la mayor felicidad me la acabas de dar, nuestro primer hijo.

Soy tan feliz de tener… Algo Contigo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola... bueno... este es mi primer song fic, espero les haya gustado, aunque la verdad es que a mí no me conveció mucho, pero decidí subirlo de todas formas, porque es el primero y de apoco mejorarán supongo jaja.

La canción es Algo Contigo de Vicentico, me encanta esa canción, en algún momento de mi vida me la dedicaron, aunque mi final no fue como el que describí en la historia, para mí él es sólo un amigo. La parte de los anillos, no es idea mía, es una idea tomada de MDI (Memorias de Idhún, de Laura Gallego García)

Bueno.. dejen sus fic y me cuentan si alguna vez han tenido que pasar por algo así, ¿te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo? o ¿tu mejor amigo se enamoró de ti?

Si pueden y quieren pasen por mi otro fic ¡Harry, Ayúdame por favor!

Un beso

bye

JaNnYtA


End file.
